My Forgotten yet beloved Childhood Friend
by Sapphiremisery
Summary: Mikan's a 16-year old model with an extravagant,yet happy life,she has good friends and family and a sweet cute boyfriend named Toya.But what's this? who's this dude who just walked in her life and then starts to swipe her off her dainty feet!MXR&RXH!RXR
1. Chapter 1:The Dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice, but this fanfic is!! ; p**

**Sapphiremisery: Hi Guys!! This is my first Fanfic. so please it easy on the criticism okay?, if I'm wrong in grammar please review and correct me, you're already doing me a favor if you did!! Please keep on reading the following chapters, and oh, please don't hesitate on giving me ideas and comments…THNKS!!**

**Chapter 1: " My Dream"**

**Dream- Mikan's POV**

"Where am I?" I asked myself as I observed my surroundings, all I can see was darkness and nothing more, I can't seem to find anyone around, I was all alone……I sat down and started to cry little drops of tears cause I cant hold my frightened heart any longer, when I was about to burst out crying, suddenly, a warm hand touched my semi-wet cheek and stopped my flowing tears from gushing out of my eye..

"Please stop crying Mikan-chan." pleaded a small, soothing voice. I looked up to see who owned the voice and saw a cute little boy, with messy, raven-colored hair; and piercing crimson-colored eyes; he was fair but a little pale in color; and he's gorgeous looks seem to appeal to me. He was smiling at me so gleefully, so I smiled back and then stood up…

"Thanks! I appreciate you helping me in my time of need your so very nice!!" I happily beamed at him as I patted his soft, messy hair.

"Hey stop doing that!!" the little boy cried as he shoved my hand off his hair.

"Why should I?!"

"Because my hair gets messier than before, and I hate messier hair."

"Oh, Sorry then……"

"Fine, okay, I'll let you off this time, but as payback, you play with me okay?"

"Okay then, let's play, if that's what you want!!" I happily replied. He was smiling at me as he offered his hand for me to hold, when our hands touched, suddenly, the darkness was gone and light took its place, then, sakura trees started to disperse everywhere around us, it was like paradise in front of me, wind then suddenly blew on my soft fair cheeks, and my long, silky auburn hair. I took my time appreciating what's in front of me, when all of a sudden, sakura petals started falling everywhere.

"Wow! This is so cool!"

"Is it?" asked a soothing, velvet voice. I then felt warm a strong hand intertwined with mines. I looked beside me only expecting that the little boy was still holding my hand, but surprisingly, in his place, stood a gorgeous raven-haired lad, with piercing crimson-colored eyes. He was currently looking at me with questioning eyes, which made me blush hard.

" Who.. who are you?"

"Huh? It's me…Who do you think?"

"But-" he cut me off by dragging me to the nearest sakura tree and suggested that we should play tag. Of course I agreed coz who wouldn't agree to a cute guy's suggestion, especially if the suggestion includes us chasing each other. So we started playing, One game after the other, we both stopped and sat in one of the sakura trees, exhausted yet really happy..But, then I realized, I never actually knew who the guy was…

"Umm?"

"Huh?"

"Well, umm can I ask your name?"

He looked at me with shocked eyes, and let out a rusty laugh. I blushed hard coz of his reaction, He kept on laughing and laughing until he saw me pouting coz of embarrassment, he then, stopped and settled his head on my lap and started murmuring words for only my ears to hear.

"You'll know me soon, Don't worry",

"Yeah but?"

"Don't worry, I'll see you soon." As he said that he stood up and walked away.

"Hey!!"

**End of dream**

**End of chapter 1**

Wow** done!! YES!!**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!**


	2. Chapter 2: We now meet

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice…..**

**Sapphiremisery: Hey!! Thanks so much for those who read and liked my fanfic. you're all nice!!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: NORMAL POV**

* * *

"Oi baka! Wake up!!" screamed a sixteen year-old raven girl at a lovely fair skinned brunette, plainly, in her sixteens as well.

"W-Wait!! Just hold on" whispered the brunette as she kept on dreaming. The raven sweat dropped, then, red crossed.

"I said WAKE UP BAKA!! It's already 7:45!!" the raven shouted as she smacked the brunette to consciousness.

"Oww! Hotaru!!" the brunette complained as she lazily sits up on her baby blue colored king sized bed, she was currently rubbing the part her best friend smacked earlier.

"Hey Hotaru, What if because of your hard smack, I, for the first time ever, gets amnesia huh?" the brunette lightly growled.

"Then I don't have to worry about hindrances." The raven plainly stated."And besides, it's your fault in the first place, so come on, hurry up and get dressed, or we'll be late for the summer shoot in Imonoyama resort" the raven reasoned out as she stood up, walked-up to the make-up counter, and started to comb her short raven hair.

"Huh? But isn't that shoot till 4:30 in the afternoon?" the brunette asked while thinking of her best friend bowing in front of her, praising her about her unlimited genius; she was currently wearing a devilish smirk at the thought of it all, when suddenly..

"Uh Mikan, I don't want to burst your bubble and all, but, don't you remember? The time was _alternated_ yesterday, due to the _**VOGUE **_pictorials we'll have in the afternoon with some foreign model guy with us." the raven pointed out, while emphasizing the words "**alternated**" and "**VOGUE**"

* * *

._Flashback _

_At the Studio_

"To all models here in this wonderfully FABU(meaning Fabulous) studio, the time for the summer pictorials will be alternated with the time for the worldly known _**VOGUE **_pictorials, meaning, the _**SUMMER**_ pictorials will be held at exactly 8:00 am, while the _**VOGUE**_ pictorials will be held at 4:30 pm, Do I make myself clear, models?" the assistant manager announced, with a tone of strictness and casualty.

"YES SIR!" answered the models in unison.

"Of course, if it works for our Top, and Hottest models around?" The assistant manager added as he nervously looks at the gang (specifically: Ruka, Hotaru, Toya, Mikan, Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Permy, and Yuu)All of them agreed, except Mikan, who was busying herself at the moment with solving her rubics cube, she was so caught on solving her cube that she didn't hear the question, Until the assistant manager himself neared at her, and tapped her perfectly fair shoulder, which fortunately zapped the brunette to reality.

"Umm, Well Mikan-sama?"

"Huh?"

"Are you Okay with the Idea?"

"Oh, umm, SURE!, why not?" the brunette carelessly answered as she smiled at the nervous figure near her.

"Wonderful!! So that would be all for today! You may all go back to your respective houses..I mean..MANSIONS" the ass. Manager happily beamed as he waved goodbye to the lovely models in front of him.

"Arigatou Sir!" All said in unison

_End of flashback_

* * *

" Oh Yeah, I forgot about that" the brunette replied as she stood in front of the raven girl, wet, with only a piece of white cloth covering her, she already took a hot shower and proceeded to her walk in closet, after some time, she went out of the closet wearing a plain spaghetti-strapped icy blue dress which ends just below her knees, she was also wearing a pair of mint-green tiptoes to match; her hair's worn down, and she only applied strawberry lip gloss as make-up. Her best friend Hotaru wore something quite similar to hers; she's wearing a purple tube dress and a pair of black stilettos to match her black pearl accents, and she only used grape lip gloss as her make-up.

After that, The raven girl helped the brunette fix her bed, and then, both hurried downstairs, only to see a slightly impatient Toya in a tux sitting on the couch, and a carefree Ruka in a tux as well, talking on his cellphone, when suddenly he saw the brunette and the raven.

"Wow Mikan, Hotaru you look….WOW!!" the blonde lad stammered, he was choking on words when he saw the two ladies on the staircase.

"Thanks Ruka-pyon." Beamed the happy brunette as she eyes her stammering friend, and her gawking boyfriend Toya on the couch.

'_Oh my Gosh..My girlfriend's cuter than usual'_ Toya thought

"Umm, Well Toya?"

"Oh, Huh?"

"I was wondering, Do I look okay in this?"

"Oh Mikan, You look Dazzling!!" the gorgeous green-haired lad assured with such a sweet and velvet voice.

"Thank you!!"the brunette replied as she leaps into her loving boy friend's arms.

"Hey, I just said the truth.. You're really wonderful" the Green-haired lad said as he kissed the brunette's warm forehead

" Hey, save those for later, right now we have something to do!!" the raven girl reprimanded.

And with that, they left Mikan's Mansion using their very own Lamborghini and Mercedes cars.

* * *

_At The Imonoyama Resorts_

"Wow this place is Huge!!" the brunette exclaimed

"Well, thank you very much, Ms. Sakura" three soothing, manly voices happily replied the brunette's outburst. The brunette quickly turned to where the voices came from and saw three gorgeous guys in casual wear.

"Who are you guys?"

"Oh, Pardon for my carelessness, my name's Nokoru Imonoyama, I'm the one owners of this Resort" said a blonde lad with azure eyes while bowing."Oh and these are my co-owners; Mr. Suoh Takamura, and Mr. Akira Ijyuin" the blonde added, then the two lads from behind stepped forward and bowed.

"Oh no need for formalities, just be comfortable okay?"

"Thank you Ms. Sakura"

"Oh Just call me Mikan"

"If you wish…Mikan"

Then after some introductions, they entered the villa and saw all their co-models, low nor high were already there.

"Mikan!!" a familiar voice called

"Anna How long have you been here?"

"I just came here 10 minutes ago"

"Oh, so we are the others?"

"Still Sleeping, Their all tired from the trip"

"OH OKAY"

Then, suddenly almost every girl inside the villa starts to scream and shriek. Curious as they are, they squeezed into the crowd to see what the commotion was all about, but since the crowd was so many, Mikan fell on the floor and lightly hurt her knee. Upon seeing her best friend like that, Hotaru quickly helped the brunette stand up and screamed;" Get out of the way or else I swear you'll all go home HAIRLESS!!" , this made the crowd of women scared and quickly make a way for the raven girl to pass through, As they were about to walk inside the crowd they were halted in their tracks by a very familiar voice.

"Mi-chan, Hotaru" a female voice squealed

"Aoi!!" the raven exclaimed as she neared herself to the happy long haired raven girl

"Hotaru it's been a long time huh?'' said a velvet voice

"Yeah well not long enough"

"Haha very funny" said a raven-haired lad with piercing crimson colored eyes as he stepped out of the crowd, he was busy looking at the raven girl's mocking face, until his attention was suddenly diverted to our brunette

_Mikan's POV_

_Those eyes that are now staring deeply into mine, that hair, that face, I know them, but where?_

_Natsume's POV_

_Who is this girl? Why am I feeling butterflies in my stomach when I see her? Wait a minute ,brunette hair? Coffee hue eyes? Pink lips? and she's with Hotaru, but, No! she cant be! Can she?_

_Normal POV_

"Oh I see you two already met" said Mikan's manager

"Oh no Persona-sama, not exactly"

"Mr. Hyuuga, there you are I've been looking for you" said a blonde lad, with sapphire eyes while panting

" Sorry Narumi- Sama"

"Oh so you and Mikan-sama already met?"said the blonde lad as he eyed the brunette

"Uh…NO.." replied the raven lad emotionlessly

"Well then, Mikan-sama, I'm Narumi,Manager,28, single, and this is Mr. Natsume Hyuuga, 17, single" said the blonde lad as he pulled the raven lad towards the brunette

"And I'm Persona,Manager,27,single, and this Ms. Mikan Sakura,16, single as well" said the jet black lad as he pulled the brunette towards the raven boy

"Mikan huh?"

"Natsume?" The two were looking at each other like there's no tomorrow, but unknown to them, someone was watching them from afar;

"Mikan? What are you doing with another guy? I thought you loved me?"

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

**I'm Finally Done With The Second Chappy!! Its soo long but I hope you all like it, To all those who read my first chappy please I hope you read this as well. **_**What's going to happen to Mikan and Toya now that Natsume's in the picture? Will Mikan Have A Change of Heart? What Happening to Toya IS Jealousy churning inside of him? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE!!**_


End file.
